Our Crazy Life: The Rock Starts/Transcripción
... Narrador: Esta historia habla sobre... Las representaciones mobian, que son bien mobian porque son mobians y... ¿Ya dije mobians? Weon: ¡Cállate y cuenta la jodida historia! Narrador: ¡Ok! ¡Ok! 250px :::Se ve una vista de una casa Narrador: A long ass fucking time ago in a town called Kickapoo. :::Se ve una vista dentro de la casa, con una familia en la mesa Narrador: There lived a humble family, religious through and through. But yay there was a black sheep, and he knew just what to do, his name was young Markel and he refused to step in line, a vision he did see of fucking rocking all the time! :::Se ven por un momento algunos pósters en la pared de un cuarto y luego la escena vuelve a la cocina Narrador: He wrote a tasty jam and all the planets did aline! :::Markel entra a la cocina con una guitarra acústica, frente a sus padres Markel: Oh! The dragon balls were blazing as I stemped into his cave! Then i sliced his fucking cockless, with a long and shiny blade! :::La madre de Markel se tapa los oídos y su papá comienza a enojarse Markel: 'Twas I who fucked the dragon, fuckalizing, fuckaloo. And if you try to fuck with me then I shall fuck you too! :::El padre de Markel se levanta y se quita el cinturón Markel: Gotta get it on in the party zone! I gotta shoot a load in the party zone! Gotta lick a toad in the party zone! (Su padre se lo lleva arrastrando) Gotta suck a chode in the party zone! :::A Markel le pegan y lo encierran en su cuarto Markel: ¡AAAWWW! Padre de Markel: You've disobeyed my orders son, Why were you ever born? Your sister's ten times better than you. Jesus loves him more! This music that you play for us comes from the depths of hell, Rock and roll's the devil's work, he wants you to rebel! You'll become a mindless puppet, Balban will pull the strings! Your heart will loose direction, and chaos it will bring! :::El padre de Markel arranca todos sus pósters Padre de Markel: You'd better shut your mouth and better watch your tone! You're grounded for a week with no telephone! Don't let me hear you cry, don't let me hear you moan! You gotta praise the Lord when you're in my home! :::El padre de Markel cierra la puerta de golpe y sólo se ve un póster de Kurt Cobain/Nirvana Markel: ... ¿Kurt, puedes oírme? Estoy pérdido y sólo... Necesito tu guía, ¿podrías bajar de tu trono? Necesito alguien que me enseñe a rockear... Mi padre cree que eres malvado pero, él puede irse a la mierda. Rock no es del Diablo, es mágico! Nunca rockearé mientras esté aquí con mi papá... :::El fantasma de Kurt Cobain aparece Kurt: I hear you brave young Markel! You are hungry for the Rock! But to learn the ancient methods, secret doors you must unlock! Escape you fathers clutches and this oppressive neighborhood! On a journey you must go to find the land of Seattle!! ... In the city of my suicide, were there's no ocean and no sand, you will form a strong alliance, and the worlds most awesome band! To find your fame and fortune, through the valley you must walk. You will face your inner demons... Now go, my son, and ROOOOCK!! :::Markel toma sus cosas y las mete en su mochila, después se escapa por la ventana y se va de Kickapoo Narrador: So he bailed from fucking Kickapoo, with hunger in his heart... And he journeyed far and wide to find the secrets of his art, but in the end he knew he would find his counterpart... :::Se ve a Markel en un autobús, llegando a Seattle, con una apariencia un poco más adolescente. Markel: Rooooooock! Ra-ha-ha-ha-haaack! Ro-ha-hi-yeyeyeyeyeyeyeyeaayeayea-rock! :::Markel se baja del autobus Markel: ... Wow, esto es jodidamente genial! :::Un zorro amarillo va pasando y Markel choca con él ???: ¡Oye! ¡Fíjate por donde vas! Markel: ¡Lo siento! ???: ¡He derramado mi refresco por tu culpa! Markel: ¡Oh bueno señor gaseoso! ???: ¡Me llamo Rocket para tu información! Markel: ¡Oh bien Señor Cohetes! Rocket: ¡Coño! ¡Que no me llamo Cohetes, señor piercing! Markel: ¡Me llamo Markel! Rocket: ... No sé cómo burlarme de tu nombre. Markel: GGG. Rocket: Ya sé, hágamos un duelo de rap!! Weon: * Hace beatbox * Rocket: ¡El mundo se consume en dinero, el dinero es dinero, el dinero es dinero, el dinero es dinero, aprende algo dinero! Markel: ¡Yo soy productivo por eso gano dinero, yo gano pasta porque ya soy productivo, que es mejor que mi hermano produciendo drogas y produciendo armas! ¡Si te tiro una bala, no entra porque estás tan gordo que ni clava! Rocket: ¡El mundo es dinero dinero dinero dinero dinero mis ataques con modos de dinero! Markel: ¡El mundo es redondo y yo viajando por todo el mundo en jet, porque yo soy rico, soy mejor que tú y mejor rapeando, no repito palabras ni paso de un tema a otro! Rocket: Ok ok... ¡Yo soy España, yo amo España, yo soy la monarquía española, no hay error, no hay error, y España te ataca, no hay error, no hay error... Markel: Myerdha... Me venciste, lo admito... Rocket: ¡WHOOOOO! Markel: Hey! alguien está vendiendo droga por ahí! Rocket: ¿¿Qué?? Ese es mi trabajo! Harold: Smoke Weed Everyday! Rocket: Mierda, un hippie drogado. Markel: ¿Cómo te llamas? Harold: Harold. Markel: Esto es ilegal, no mames. Rocket: ¡Es mi trabajo! Markel: ILEGAL. Rocket: Me vale mierda si es ilegal, es mío. Harold: e khé? n emtendy nada Markel: ... Y pensar que sólo vine por el Curco. Rocket: Bueh, ¿tienes dónde quedarte? Markel: ... No. Rocket: Bueh, vente a mi casa, hay weed. Markel: ... Puff, bueno. :::Los dos se van mientras conversan Harold: ia puedo planiar mi plan maistro... ggg... 500px Una producción de Reversed Infinity Studio... En colaboración con... Double Great Team... Lazy Cat Studios... Windstorm Studio... Y otros más... 620px|center Un proyecto dedicado a Representaciones Mobian... Director y escritor: Paper Escritor y sub-director del proyecto: Deltah :::Unas horas después Markel: Coño tu casa es un desastre. Rocket: ... SMOKE WEED EVERYDAY Markel: Wey, es en serio, parece un chiquero, ¿al menos tienes comida? Rocket: ... No, y bueno, al menos yo no ando cargando con una guitarra a todas partes. Markel: (Tira su guitarra al sillón) ¡Ya! ¡Ahora pidamos una maldita pizza! Rocket: El teléfono está por alla. Markel: (Con el teléfono en la oreja) ¿El número de teléfono de la pizzería? Rocket: Ahí tienes la Sección de Números. Markel: Ah bueno, gracias. :::Markel marca a un número Markel: ¿Hola? Cajero: Pizzería, buenas tardes. Markel: ¿Me puede enviar una pizza por favor? Cajero: ¿Dirección? Markel: Eh... Weon, ¿la dirección? Rocket: Vecindario de la Weed, calle Cigarrette en la casa No. 666 Markel: ... Vaya nombres más raros. Vecindario de la Weed, calle Cigarrette en la casa No. 666 Cajero: Bien, en unos minutos llegará. :::Markel cuelga Rocket: Y... ¿Por qué traes esa guitarra? Markel: Porque quiero ser músico. Rocket: Oh, yo también! Markel: ¡HÁGAMOS UNA BANDA DE ROCK WEON! Rocket: ... Pero yo sólo toco el teclado... Markel: Pues... Eh... Tú vas a... A cantar. Rocket: ¿¡Qué!? Markel: Sí, tú vas a cantar. Rocket: ¡Pero yo no... Markel: (Agarra su guitarra) ¡¡Seremos muy famosos!! Rocket: ... ¿Y el baterista? Markel: Eh... El baterista será... :::Tocan a la puerta Markel: (Abre la puerta) ¡Este men! Darkreid: ... Yo sólo venía a entregar una pizza. Markel: ¡TÚ SERÁS NUESTRO BATERISTA! Darkreid: Pero tengo que regresar a darle el dinero a mi jefe... Markel: (Abraza a Rocket y Darkreid) ¡VAMOS A SER LA POLLA! Darkreid y Rocket: Pero nosotros ni siquiera nos conoc- Markel: ¡SÉEEH! :::Markel toma la pizza y le da un pedazo a cada uno Markel: Hay que celebrar nuestra nueva fucking banda. Darkreid: Agh, ya qué. :::Darkreid se come la pizza Mientras tanto Harold: oie songiles Songiles: k Harold: oi unos batoslokos m agararon i me isieron bulin :( Songiles: :( :( :( entonses m boi a bengar xddd nadie l ase eso a mi nobio jarol Harold: :) t amo zongile Songiles: xd io tanvien aora bmos a konsejir la pik of dstini Harold: kseso??? Songiles: la nezesitamos pa aser el poder masimo de los nuvs xddd Harold: are :) Songiles: oks xd amonoz a vuskarla Al día siguiente Markel: Bueno vamos a buscar un puesto donde desayunar. Rocket: Pero aquí hay más pizza. Markel: ¡Cállate! ¡Ahora, Rocket y como te llames, vamonos! Darkreid: ... Me llamo Darkreid. Markel: Cómo sea. :::Los 3 se van y encuentran un puesto de tacos Markel: ¡VAMOS A HACER FILA! :::Markel jala a Rocket y Darkreid a hacer fila Rocket: Coño, ¿no hay nadie atendiendo o qué? Azure: ¿Esta es la fila para las tortillas? Rocket: Eh... Es para los tacos pero... Digamos que sí. Azure: Séh! Al fin podré tener mis tortishas y casarme con ellas! Markel: Khé wea? Narrador: Y pues... Esta es la historia de unos batos que se levantan y se van a unos tacos Markel: Ok... Buenas tardes, ¿nos da dos tacos de asada por favor? Taquero: Dirás buenos días apenas son las 8:00. Markel: Ah disculpe señor mesero. Taquero: No soy mesero, soy el taquero. Markel: Ah bueno... ¿Me da dos de asada por fa- Taquero: No hay de asada, nomás de buche. Markel: Bueno, ¿me da dos de buche? Taquero: No se puede... No hay tortillas... Azure: Khé?! No hay tortillas?! ¡NOOOOOOOO! Markel: ... Ah bueno, me lavaré las manos y esperaré. Taquero: No hay baño, nomás hay tacos. Markel: Ah bueno, ¿me da 3 para llevar? Taquero: Ya te dije, no hay tortillas. Azure: ¡Ya oímos! (Llora por sus tortillas) Rocket: (Le susurra a Darkreid) ¿Y este wey de las tortillas quién es? Darkreid: Ni puta idea. Markel: Bueno, ¿dónde puedo lavarme las manos? Taquero: Ya te dije aquí no hay baño. Markel: Bueno, al menos un agua de horchata. Taquero: No hay horchata, nomás jamaica. Markel: Bueno, ¿me da un agua de jamaica? Taquero: Está caliente y no hay hielo. Markel: Bueno, me sentaré en la silla y esperaré las tortillas. Azure: ¡Yo también esperare las tortishas! Taquero: Está mojada... Le cayó horchata... Markel: ¡Bueno, me recargaré en la pared a esperar las tortillas! Taquero: Está recién pintada no se puede. Markel: ¡Bueno me sentaré en la banqueta! Taquero: Ahí hay hormigas... Por la cabrería... Markel: Ah bueno, ¿me da dos de cabrería? Taquero: Ya te dije, que no hay tortillas. Azure: (Llora) Markel: ¡¿No dijiste que había cabrería?! Taquero: Se la comieron las hormigas. Markel: ¡Bueno dame lo que sea de comer! Taquero: Nomás te aviso que no hay tortillas... Markel: ¡NO IMPORTA NO IMPORTA DAME UN SANDWICH NO SÉ LO QUÉ SEA! Azure: Tortishas... Taquero: No vendo sandwich... Nomás tacos de buche... Markel: ¡Bueno así dame los tacos sin tortilla qué tiene! Taquero: No se puede abrimos hasta las nueve... Markel: ¿¡Cómo que abren hasta las nueve!? Taquero: Aquí enseguida... Abren a las siete... Markel: Ah bueno, ya ya ya pues, ¡muchas gracias por tus tacos por tu horchata! Taquero: De nada, vuelva pronto. Markel: ¡CHINGA TU MADRE PINCHE MESERO! Taquero: Ya te dije, no soy mesero... Soy el taquero... Markel: ¡VÁMONOS! Taquero: ... Y abro a las nueve. :::Markel, Darkreid y Rocket se van Azure: ¡Yo los acompaño! ¡Quiero tortishas! Markel: Pinche taquero mamón. Azure: Yo quería tortillas... Markel: ¡YA ENTENDÍ! ... Oigan, ¿y si vamos a un auditorio? Rocket y Darkreid: Eh... Belén: Oigan, ¿saben por dónde quedan los tacos? Rocket: 250px ::: Belén: Eh... ¿Te pasa algo? ::: Rocket: (Babea) Markel: Rocket, ¿te pasó algo? Rocket: Ah... Markel: Y pues, sobre los tacos, no vayas ahí, es bien puto el taquero. Belén: xD Rocket: ¿Me das tu teléfono? :::Darkreid golpea a Rocket Darkreid: ¡No seas estúpido! Belén: (feliz) xD xD Rocket: Hola nena, vendo weed. Belén: Eh... Pero yo sólo quiero unos tacos... Markel: (Jala a Azure) ¡Vamos al auditorio! Azure: ¡Pero si casi ni te conozco! Markel: ¡No me importa! Azure: ¡TORTILLAAAAAAAAS! Darkreid: Deja de estar de tonto y vamos a seguirlos. Rocket: Aw... Bueno. Dame tu número. Belén: (Le da un papel) Bueh. :::Rocket y Darkreid salen corriendo atrás de Azure y Markel Mientras tanto Harold: k emosion ia kiero enkomtrar la pik of destini Songiles: cy io tanvien :::Los dos chocan con alguien Mystery: olo xd Songiles: olo :( Mystery: k asen io guejo kandikruch en feibu Songiles: ai io kiero jugar Mystery: ño ez mi juego Songiles: :( :( :( Harold: i la pik of destini???????? Mystery: a buskan la pik of destini? Songiles: cyxd Mystery: a xdd io loz puedo jiar konozko a un pendejo k la pde tener... Volviendo a lo nuestro Azure: Markel, ¿qué wea? ¿Por qué me trajiste acá? Markel: (Saca su guitarra) Ya verás... :::Se abre un telón Azure: ¡¿QUÉ?! 250px Markel: Can't you see he's the man let me hear you applaud!! Azure: ¿Khé? Markel: He is more than a man he's a shiny golden god! (Le tira pintura dorada a Azure) Azure: ¿Qué tanta wea haces? Markel: If you think it's time to fuckin' rock and fuckin' roll out of control D1 Azure: ¿No me puedo que- Markel: Well then you know you got to ride to block Azure: Pero yo no- Markel: You fucking suck, my fucking cock Azure: No!! Markel: 'Cause when you rule you fuckin' school all of the fools of their jewels! 'Cause if you think it's time to fucking roooll!! Azure: ¿Ya me puedo ir? Markel: (Jala a Azure con una cuerda) He is going to kick your fucking ass!! And you know his name is Azure Darkslash!! Azure: ¿Khé? Nooo!! Azure: ¿Ya me puedo ir? Markel: (Jala a Azure con una cuerda) He is going to kick your fucking ass!! And you know his name is Azure Darkslash!! Azure: ¿Khé? Nooo!! Markel: Rockin' and fucking rollin' and fucking rockin' and fucking rollin' Azure: ¿Ya me puedo ir? Markel: And fuckin' (Balbucea al ritmo de la música) :::Markel termina de tocar y le rompe su guitarra en la cara a Azure Azure: Mierdah (Se desmaya) Markel: Listo, ¿qué les pareció? Fernet: Le doy una Ñ de calificación. Komander: Buen post lince, buen post. Yosemite: Bah, yo entré a ma. Markel: ¿Eso significa que les gustó o no? Komander: Le faltó más yuri, pero buen post. Yosemite: (Se va a ma) Fernet: Ñ. Markel: Bueh, al menos les gustó. :::Rocket y Darkreid entran Darkreid: ¿Llegamos tarde? Rocket: Muuy tarde, creo. Komander: Bueno Markel, por tu post súper genial y rikolino te daré de premio esto. :::Komander le da la Pick of Destiny a Markel Markel: WHOA. Komander: Hay un chingo de yuri en mi casa para cuando quieras venir. Markel: Eh... Ok. Rocket, Dakreid, vámonos. Rocket: ¿Y Azure? Markel: ... El último que diga yo lo carga. YO. Darkreid: Yo. Rocket: Yo-... Markel: Tú lo llevas, listo. Rocket: Mierda. :::Los 3 salen y Rocket va cargando a Azure :::En la salida, Markel choca con Helen Markel: ¡Oh! ¡Perdón! Helen: Pero sos re-puto cabro, tu papá de seguro que se pone en 4 para que los de la oficina le den bien duro analmente y seguramente hasta vaginalmente le habrán dado ya. Capo, ¿cuántos putos años tenés? ¿No comprendés que por culpa de basuras como tú este mundo se está pudriendo? Ojalá un día en el metro te encuentres con otra escoria como tú, y en una pacífica charla con el cabro chico, el nene te acuchille en la cara y te la raje entera, y luego te la muestre. Solo así verás los dientes que en realidad tenés y lo rata que sos weon, ¿por qué no mejor te prostituís por la cashe a algún pinche pederasta como lo hacía tu madre de pequeña y como lo hace ahora, pendejo? Ah, ya sé, porque a vos no te quiere nadie, boludo. Andá a cagar, mamón. Sos un soplapollas esnifacojones de la verga, seguro ver al pinche Rubius que se la pasa comiéndole el escroto a Mangel es lo único que vos hacés, ¿acaso has llegado a sufrir un poco de lo que sufrimos nosotros al saber que sujetos tan patéticos como vos están llenando el mundo? Papá, sos un aborto. Un intento fallido de aborto. Tu papá es re-puto, tu abuelo es peor. Tu abuela es lesbiana y violó a tu mamá, que está ahora mismo seguramente bebiéndose la leche del lechero de tan puta que es. Weon, a mí no me engañás, sos más rata que Stuart Little y Ratatouille. Jugás los juegos mierdas de la temporada, te comés hasta la versión 6.6.6 con extra de ACM1PT del Maincra, carajo. Andate a la verga nene, no sabés nada capo, otro trozo de mierda más pegado a la suela del zapado de la gente que realmente merece tener los recursos que vos tenés. Vos bebés tanto semen, que si fuera solo agua, solucionaría el problema en África weon. Comé verga cabron, maldito lame-escrotos chupacojones de mierda. Tu familia lejana seguro es tan re-puta como la cercana. Si encuentras novia, será de seguro una zorra que te encontrarás en la cárcel, que tomá cocaína como vos tomás ese infame semen que tu papá te obligá a consumir todas las noches. Tenés una familia de soretes porque tu mamá no se suicidó durante el embarazo weon. Algún día te atropellará un camión lleno de basuras, y cuando el basurero te vea muerto en el suelo, te hará a un lado y huirá weon, huirá, porque ni un pinche basurero te quiere. No servís para nada, mejor matate capo, hablás pura basura, nadie te quiere, mejor matate y punto carajo. Markel: ... Cálmala. Azure: (Se despierta) Es hermosa. Markel: ¿Quién? ¿Ella? Azure: Séh. Rocket: Yo sólo quiero a mi- Darkreid: CÁLLATE. Más tarde Komander: (En su casa) Lel, qué día, es hora de ver yuri. :::A Komander le llega un mensaje por Facebook Komander: ¿Qué es esto? (En Facebook) Fabio: Te contaré un chiste. Komander: Ok. Fabio: Si la piscina está Honda, ¿el mar es Toyota? Komander: ... ¿Usted no aprende, verdad? :::Komander bloquea a Fabio del Facebook Volviendo a la realidad Komander: Pff... :::Mystery rompe la puerta de la casa de Komander Komander: ¿Qué wea? Mystery: oie dame la pik of destini o t mato Komander: Plz, yo no la tengo nuv. Mystery: i kien la tiene tonses Komander: Se la di a un weon llamado Markel, veo un gran potencial (del yuri) en él. Mystery: dmonioz... entonses t voi a matar Komander: No lo haga compa. Mystery: myerdha zus poderez son impreziomamthes :::Mystery se va Komander: Uno no puede ver yuri a gusto, gad. Afuera Songiles: i? Mystery: n la tiene... Songiles: i kien la tiene tonses?????????????????? Mystery: c la dio a um weom iamado markel Songiles: entonses bamos por el xdddddd Mystery: oc Komander: (Abriendo la puerta) ¿Se quieren largar de una vez? Songiles: oc :( :::Songiles, Mystery y Harold se van En la casa de Rocket Markel: Mañana volvéremos a ese auditorio. Rocket: ¡¿Qué?! Markel: Debemos mostrar como tocamos todos juntos. Azure: Y yo... Markel: Tú vas a tocar el bajo. :::Markel le tira un bajo a Azure Azure: ... ¿Ok? :::Se aleja la imagen de la casa y se escuchan weas raras Al día siguiente en el auditorio Komander: ¿Khé? ¿Ustedes de nuevo? Markel: Awebo. Fernet: ¿Y ahora qué van a hacer? Markel: ¿Saben cuál es la forma más poderosa del rock? Komander: ¿Metal alternativo? Fernet: ¿Rock alternativo? Asriel: Yo ando de idiota acá reemplazando a Yosemite, que se fue a ma. Pero, ¿Nu metal? Dex: (Aparece de la nada) ... ¿Lag metal? Markel: No... ES EL METAL. 250px Rocket: You can't kill the metal. The metal will live on... Markel: Punk rock tried to kill the metal! Rocket: But they failed! As they were smite to the ground! Markel: New wave tried to kill the metal! Rocket: But they failed! As they were stricken down to the ground! Markel: Grunge tried to kill the metal! Rocket: Hahahaha!! They failed! As they were thrown to the ground! Fantasma de Kurt Cobain: ... Eso es maldad. Markel: Aaaarghhh yeaaah!! Rocket y Markel en coro: No one can destroy the metal. The metal will strike you down with a vicious blow. We are the vanquised foes of the metal... We tried to win for why we don't know. Markel: NEW WAVE TRIED TO DESTROY THE METAL!!! BUT THE METAL HAD ITS WAY!! Rocket: GRUNGE THEN TRIED TO DETHRONE THE METAL!! BUT METAL WAS IN THE WAY!! Markel: PUNK-ROCK TRIED TO DESTROY THE METAL!! BUT METAL WAS MUCH TOO STRONG!! Rocket: TECHNO TRIED TO DEFILE THE METAL!! BUT TECHNO WAS PROVEN WRONG!! YEAHHHH Daft Punk: Te doy un 0. Markel: METAL!! IT COMES FROM HELL!! :::Markel rompe su guitarra Markel: Y ya, ¿qué les pareció? Asriel: Demasiado cáncer audiovisual para mí. Fernet: Otra Ñ de calificación. Komander: Pero sos re-puto cabro, tu papá de seguro que se pone en 4 para que los de la oficina le den bien duro analmente y seguramente hasta vaginalmente le habrán dado ya. Capo, ¿cuántos putos años tenés? ¿No comprendés que por culpa de basuras como tú este mundo se está pudriendo? Ojalá un día en el metro te encuentres con otra escoria como tú, y en una pacífica charla con el cabro chico, el nene te acuchille en la cara y te la raje entera, y luego te la muestre. Solo así verás los dientes que en realidad tenés y lo rata que sos weon, ¿por qué no mejor te prostituís por la cashe a algún pinche pederasta como lo hacía tu madre de pequeña y como lo hace ahora, pendejo? Ah, ya sé, porque a vos no te quiere nadie, boludo. Andá a cagar, mamón. Sos un soplapollas esnifacojones de la verga, seguro ver al pinche Rubius que se la pasa comiéndole el escroto a Mangel es lo único que vos hacés, ¿acaso has llegado a sufrir un poco de lo que sufrimos nosotros al saber que sujetos tan patéticos como vos están llenando el mundo? Papá, sos un aborto. Un intento fallido de aborto. Tu papá es re-puto, tu abuelo es peor. Tu abuela es lesbiana y violó a tu mamá, que está ahora mismo seguramente bebiéndose la leche del lechero de tan puta que es. Weon, a mí no me engañás, sos más rata que Stuart Little y Ratatouille. Jugás los juegos mierdas de la temporada, te comés hasta la versión 6.6.6 con extra de ACM1PT del Maincra, carajo. Andate a la verga nene, no sabés nada capo, otro trozo de mierda más pegado a la suela del zapado de la gente que realmente merece tener los recursos que vos tenés. Vos bebés tanto semen, que si fuera solo agua, solucionaría el problema en África weon. Comé verga cabron, maldito lame-escrotos chupacojones de mierda. Tu familia lejana seguro es tan re-puta como la cercana. Si encuentras novia, será de seguro una zorra que te encontrarás en la cárcel, que tomá cocaína como vos tomás ese infame semen que tu papá te obligá a consumir todas las noches. Tenés una familia de soretes porque tu mamá no se suicidó durante el embarazo weon. Algún día te atropellará un camión lleno de basuras, y cuando el basurero te vea muerto en el suelo, te hará a un lado y huirá weon, huirá, porque ni un pinche basurero te quiere. No servís para nada, mejor matate capo, hablás pura basura, nadie te quiere, mejor matate y punto carajo. Markel: Creo que no les gustó... Komander: Pero igual tienes un gran potencial para el yuri cabro. :::Mystery rompe la puerta Mystery: pishi markel t boi a kitar la pik of destini Markel: ¡¿Y tú qué?! Komander: Vergas, se me olvidó decirte que el wey este te quiere asesinar. Markel: ¡¿KHÉ?! Komander: Es que wey, quiere la Pick of Destiny. Asriel: Mierda, Ferñet, vámonos. Fernet: The Ñ. :::Asriel, Fernet y Komander se van Markel: ¡¿Qué no nos van a ayudar?! Mystery: no eztoi solo Songiles: xd Harold: :( Azure: No mameh, nos lo' vamos a chingah :::Azure le tira el bajo en la cara a Songiles Songiles: pro io oijo a los biruls i a fu faiters k t paza Azure: Un burro por tu caza. Darkreid: Bah. :::Darkreid usa sus baquetas como arma Markel: ¡Yo no tengo nada! :::Mystery le quita la Pick of Destiny a Markel Mystery: m bale berga xd bai :::Mystery sale corriendo y jala a Songiles y Harold Markel: ... ¿Y ya? ¿Sólo eso? Bah, pensé que sería algo peor. Darkreid y Rocket: ... Nosotros mejor nos vamos. Markel: Azure, tú te quedas a ayudarme. Rocket: Yo quiero ir con Beluh :C :::Rocket se va Darkreid: Yo... Me voy a la... VERGA. :::Darkreid se va a la VERGA Markel: ¿Azure? Azure: Pues ya qué... Más tarde Mystery: aora k tenemos la pik... ia podemoz usarla para fuzionarmos... Harold: fusion???????????????????????????? Mystery: cy xd Songiles: oc :::Los 3 se quedan parados como pendejos Mystery: prro aserkense pendejos no temgo todo el dia :::Songiles y Harold se acercan a Mystery Mystery: abrasenme i ia Songiles:cy, t amamoz :::Los 3 se ponen en forma súper gay a abrazarse 250px :::Markel y Azure van pasando Azure: Oie, ¿no son esos los batos que nos robaron la Pick? Markel: Eh... Sí. Al parecer andan haciendo sus cositas. :::Mystery, Songiles y Harold comienzan a fusionarse con la Pick Markel: ¡¿Qué wea?! Azure: Wow, eso es nuevo. :::Mystery, Songiles y Harold se transforman en... TUKIANO THE BITCH Markel y Azure: ¡Ahhh! Tukiano: I AM COMPLETE! Markel y Azure: Fuuuuuck... Tukiano: YES YOU'RE FUCKED! SHIT OUT OF LUCK! NOW I'M COMPLETE AND MY COCK YOU WILL SUCK! THIS WORLD WILL BE MINE! AND YOU'RE FIRST IN LINE! YOU BROUGHT ME THE PICK AND NOW YOU SHALL WILL DIE!! Markel: Waaait... Waaait.... Wait... You motherfucker! We challenge you to a Rock Off! Give us a chance to rock your socks off Tukiano: ... FUCK! FUCK! FUUUUUUUCK!! The nooby code prevents me... (Saca el Nooby Code y lo muestra) from declining a Rock-Off challenge... What are your terms? What's the catch? Markel: If we win... You must take your sorry ass to the hell... And also you will have to pay Rocket's rent!! Tukiano: And what if I win? Markel: ... You can take Azure to hell. Azure: ¿¡Qué!? Markel: Confía en mí, es la única forma... Azure: ¿Pero de qué coño estás hablando? Markel: For being your little... BITCH Tukiano: Fine. LET THE ROCK OFF BEGIN!! :::Tukiano los encierra en una arena Tukiano: I'M A NOOB BUT I LOVE METAL!! :::Tukiano saca una batería y la toca bien jarcor Markel y Azure: ... (Se ven las caras el uno al otro) Tukiano: (Saca una guitarra) Check this riff is fucking tasty! :::Tukiano toca un Epic Soloh Tukiano: I'M A NOOB AN I CAN DO WHAT I WANT! WHAT EVER I'VE GOT I'M GONNA FLAUNT! THERE'S NEVER BEEN A ROCK-OFF THAT I'VE EVER LOST! :::Tukiano saca "cositas" para usar con Azure ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Tukiano: I can't wait to take Azure to hell! I'm gonna fill it with my hot demon gel, I'll make squeal like my Scarlet Pimpernel! Markel: ¡¡NOOO!! :::El escenario desaparece Tukiano: ¿Eh? Markel: ¡Vamos Azure! ¡Combátamos SU música, con NUESTRA música! Azure: ... No hay forma de qué podamos ganar... Eso fue una MASTERPIECE... Markel: ... Escúchame. Azure: Él rockea jarcor porque no es un mortal... Markel: Cállate Azure! He gonna make you his sex slave! You gonna gargle mayonnaise! Azure: No... Markel: Unless we bust a massive monster mama-jam! Azure: ... Dude, we've been through so much shit Markel: Deactivated lasers, with MY DICK! Azure & Markel: Now it's time to blow this fucker down! Markel: Come on Azure now it's time to blow doors down! Azure: Light up the stage 'cause it's time for a showdown! Markel: We'll bend you over then we'll take you to brown town Azure & Markel: Now it's time to blow this fucker down! Azure: He's gonna rape me if we do not blow doors down! Markel: Come on Azure now it's time to blow doors down! Azure: Oooh!!! We'll piledrive you, it's time for a smackdown! Markel: Hey Anti-Bola-er!! Tukiaboss!! We know your weakness! Our rocket-sauce! We rock the casbah!! And blow your mind!! We will defeat you!! For al mankind! You hold the sceptre!! We hold the key! You are a noob, and we are SF!! Markel y Azure: We are SF!! (x18) :::Markel baila como pendejo Tukiano: ... You guys are fucking lame, come on Azure you're coming with me!! :::Azure se asusta Tukiano: Taste my lightning fucker!! :::Tukiano le dispara un rasho láser a Azure Markel: ¡Nooo! :::Markel cubre a Azure con una guitarra y el rasho rebota hacia Tukiano' Tukiano: OW FUCK!! MY FUCKING HORN!! ... Oh no. Markel: (Agarra el cuerno de Tukiano y lo levanta) From whence you came... You shall remain... Until you are... COMPLETE AGAIN!! :::Se abre un portal del mundo de los bloqueados Tukiano: Nooooo!!!! :::El portal del bloqueo comienza a absorber a Tukiano' Tukiano: JÓDETE AZURE! Y JÓDETE MARKEL!! VOLVERÉ POR USTEDES, SONIC FANOOOON!! :::El portal del bloqueo termina de absorber a Tukiano y se cierra Azure: Awebo. Markel: Eso estuvo cerca. Dex (Aparece de la nada) ¡Ya llegué a ayudarlos! Markel: ... Khé? Dex: Me dio lag, disculpen la tardanza. Markel: ... :::Markel le da un zape a Dex y se va Markel: ¿Y ahora qué podemos hacer con el cuerno de ese weon? Azure: Yo tengo una idea. Al día siguiente Rocket: (Fumando weed en el cuerno de Tukiano como pipa) A webo, no se olviden de fumar weed todos los días. Belén: Yee. Azure: Sho ahora soy noviecisho de Helen. Helen: Ira men deja te esplico. Markel: Darkreid. Darkreid: Soy. Markel: He obtenido una biblia que Tukiano dejó, dice que "La profecía cuenta que Darkreid y Markel se quedarán sólos todas las noches de todos los fines de semana" Darkreid: Whoa. Ese sábado :::Todos se van y Markel y Darkreid se quedan sólos Darkreid: Profecía. EPÍLOGO Komander: Markel. Markel: ¿Khé? Komander: Le he comprado un mapa a un chino que andaba por ahí. Markel: ¿Y para qué? Komander: ¡PARA ENCONTRAR EL YURI SUPREMO! Markel: ¡Awebo! ¡VÁMONOS! :::Komander y Markel se van a buscar el Yuri Supremo -Fin- 250px X: No me metieron en la película........... ia no somoz amijos FIN DE VERDAD AHORA SÍ Categoría:Películas Categoría:Transcripciones